The Day He Left
by JustYourVoice
Summary: One shot taking place at Shell Cottage. Ron realizes something about the night he left and shares it with Hermione.


**AN: I had this head canon rolling around and just had to write it. I wrote and edited it in a couple hours. I hope you enjoy this one shot because I'm not 100% happy with it but I think it does the job.**

It had been a week since the events of Malfoy Manor and Hermione was slowly recovering. She had sustained broken ribs, deep cruciatus curses, and various knife cuts, but she had managed to retain her sanity, much to the relief of shell cottage's inhabitants. Ron hardly left her side these days and she couldn't be happier for that. He was tentative at first as if she would scream at him to leave or she would break from his touch or his words. However, she refused to let him leave. She tried her best to encourage him to stay in every way possible and Ron responded happily.

That particular morning, Hermione awoke to find Ron sitting at her bedside. He stared vacantly into space as if deep in thought. His jaw was set and his lips were drawn into a fine line. She cleared her throat and he was snapped out of his spell.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she murmured.

"Hermione! You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Don't change the subject though. What's on your mind?"

"Oh…" Ron ducked his head, but she could see his neck turn red. She had noticed that when he was embarrassed his ears turned red. After he played quidditch, his cheeks would turn red from the exertion. But this flushing meant he was angry or frustrated. Something was definitely troubling him. She sat up in bed and hesitantly touched his knee. He started for a second, but then relaxed under her touch. Yes, Hermione could get used to this.

"I… I was talking to Bill, you see, and, well, I put two and two together and realized I left… Halloween night."

Ron slowly looked at her face with expectation in his eyes. She just stared blankly at him. She opened her mouth, but abruptly closed it. Finally the silence became too much for him.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. Why is that important?"

Ron blew out the air in his lungs loudly and ran a hand through his overgrown ginger hair. He stood up and started pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed. Then he exploded.

"I left on Halloween night! That is one of the most important days for us, you know? I mean, I should have stayed in the first place, but being me, I would abandon Harry and you on that day. I understand why it makes it even harder for you to forgive me, let alone Harry. It's the anniversary of his parents' death and I leave you guys then? I'm a bloody screw up!"

"Ron! Stop! I will not hear another word of you blaming yourself. I know Harry has forgiven you for leaving and so have I."

Ron immediately stopped pacing and stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Wait… what? But you were so angry at me when I came back."

"Yes, I was angry, but… it was because I was hurt that you left." Ron's face turned downcast at her words.

"But that doesn't mean I was never going to forgive you. I… I was scared you were going to leave m… us again."

Ron was at her side in a flash. He paused and took one of her hands in his.

"Never again…before the Deluminator led me back, all I wanted was to come back. I promised myself that even if neither of you wanted my help or would refuse to talk to me, I would find a way to fight by your sides. You are not the only one who is stubborn, you know?" Ron smirked at this and Hermione melted. The boy had far too much power over her. They sat in companionable silence for awhile; the feeling of Ron's warm hand in hers too pleasant for words.

"Ron? You said that you didn't know why I would forgive you for leaving on Halloween, let alone Harry. Why would that matter to me?"

Ron's ears turned a bright red and he swallowed thickly. _Ahhh… he is embarrassed this time._

"Halloween was the night we all became friends. You know… after the troll…"

Hermione could not believe she had not seen it.

"How… how very perceptive of you, Ron."

He let loose a short guffaw and shook his head.

"Don't ever change, Hermione."

"What? I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

"Always the tone of surprise. You just always say the most Hermione like things."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Ron Weasley. Thank you though. I want you to know you really are forgiven by Harry… and by me. You don't have to hold it over your own head forever. It does not matter when you left as long as you came back."

"Thanks. But I won't run the risk of angering you further by ever leaving again. I made the mistake once. I don't plan on a repeat. Hey listen, are you hungry? I was going to grab some breakfast and since you should really rest, I could get you something too."

Hermione beamed at him. He really could be sweet when he wasn't even trying.

"That sounds lovely. Some oatmeal or fruit would be wonderful right now."

"Coming right up, m'lady!" Ron hopped off his chair and bounded to the door.

"Oh, and Ron?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"I want you to know that Halloween means a lot to me as well. I… I think of it as the anniversary of our friendship. I hope that isn't too strange to say."

Hermione blushed and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She hoped she wasn't being too presumptuous. But Ron allayed her fears. He smiled his signature half grin.

"I do too. I don't know where Harry and I would be without that night to be honest. I don't know where we'd be without you."

Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. Ron cleared his throat.

"Um… so… I'll be back with your breakfast." And he made his way down the hall.

Hermione breathed a sigh of contentment. Something was about to happen. She could feel it. They were back to how they were before the ministry break in; before the horrible camping trip; before he left. It felt like they were back on track. To where, she didn't know, but she was more than willing to find out.


End file.
